Nemesis
by TsuREKu Makato
Summary: Cap 2 Up! El primer aniversario de Daisuke y Riku con cena incluida!Dejen Rw!(Siempre nos confundimos al escribirlo xD) Capitulo 2-Aviso De Cita. Sorry por el retraso u.u
1. Cap 1:Aviso De Luz

Nemesis  
  
Aclaracion: [-] Es hablado [] Susurro [] Daisuke hablando, mientras Dark esta transformado o al reves   
  
[=] Pensado [--] Krad hablandole a Shatosi  
  
Notas de autor (autoras xD):  
  
Tsureku:Hola!! n.n aunque en este fic solo participo en pequeñas partes da igual!! yo me encargare de los rews o   
  
Makato:Algo la tenia que dejar...¬¬U Ejem...este proyecto es principalmente de -  
  
Tsureku:Makako! xDDDDDDD  
  
Makato:....Por que me habran puesto con esta!? Bueno, solo decir que si la letra de los parentesis es subrayada, lo digo yo y si es inclinada la....bueno...ya sabeis quien....  
  
Tsureku:Soy famosa!!??  
  
Makato:¬¬Mejor vamos ya al fic Ah! y disculpen las faltas de ortografia, pero el mono escritor esta un poco pachucho...  
  
Tsureku:DEWW!!   
  
====================================================================  
  
Capitulo 1: Aviso de luz  
  
Un viento incesamente golpeaba la pared del hogar de la familia Niwa.  
  
Daisuke se preparaba para ir a robar, algo ya rutino en su vida:  
  
-Daisuke!!!   
  
-Mama!! No hace falta que me supervises cuando me visto!!  
  
-Bueno no refunfuñes...Espera que te has colocado mal esto...Si...ya esta...  
  
que problema para tu pobre madre que seas tan guapo!!   
  
-Emiko...que va a llegar tarde...  
  
-Ah! Tienes razon Kosuke, bueno vete ya!  
  
Daisuke se transformo en un chico alto y de pelo morado (y sexy o):  
  
-Ugh! Voy a llegar tarde...Wiz!  
  
Dark salio volando como aconstumbraba a hacer sobre la ya caida noche,   
  
el viento arremetia contra ellos pero Wiz lo soportaba bastante bien:  
  
Dark...Que vamos a robar?  
  
-La rosa de invierno, es de los Hikari, asi que Hiwatari estara, je...sera divertido como siempre  
  
Dark observo al museo de Azumano,el cual,estaban pasando justo por encima:  
  
Se nota que los policias estan nerviosos...  
  
-Quien te crees que soy!?  
  
Oh..no..otra vez tu charlita no Dark...  
  
Dark se dejo caer sobre el techo y fue por la ruta de siempre.  
  
Los policias nisiquiera le avistaron y, pronto,Dark llego hasta la sala donde estaba  
  
expuesto el anillo con otras obras,pero cuando estaba girando el pomo,empezaron a oirse voces...  
  
Se oyen voces, sera Hiwatari?  
  
-A mi que me cuentas...(Acerca el oido) Mmm...Parece dos personas...  
  
====Dentro de la sala====  
  
-Que haces aqui!?  
  
-Tu que crees,el tio Ren ya esta harto de Dark...  
  
-Puedo hacerlo yo solo!  
  
-Pues el t...  
  
====Fuera de la sala====  
  
-Que me caigo!-Grito Dark inclinadose hacia delante  
  
Que se van a dar cuenta!!  
  
Dark cayo abriendo la puerta y dejando asombrados a Hiwatari y una chica de unos 17 años:  
  
Dark!!!  
  
-Es...este? no?...-Pregunta la mujer-No Shatosi??  
  
-Si...  
  
-Uhm?(Se levanta)Bueno yo voy por la Rosa de invierno  
  
-Eres Dark Mousy no?  
  
-Si claro, para servila (La besa la mano)  
  
Dark!!!  
  
-Jijiji  
  
-Yo soy Isamu Hikari  
  
-Ehh??(Mira a Hiwatari) Tiene algo que ver contigo ,comandante!?  
  
Hikari...Dark...ten cuida...  
  
-Si, es mi prima-Le contesto el chico sin mucho conovencimiento  
  
Dark se fijo en la nueva Hikari:Era un poco mas baja que el,rubia y con ojos negros.  
  
Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta, con partes azules y blancas, un cinturon   
  
con el dibujo de unos circulos metalicos y unas bolsas a los lados, una minifalda blanca y unas  
  
botas con tacon de color azul claro:  
  
Dark! NO hagas tonterias!  
  
-JE! Tranquilo Daisuke esta me la quito de encima muy rapido.  
  
-No ivas a INTENTAR robar algo-Dijo la Hikari, despues miro a su primo-Dejamelo a mi,  
  
luego si eso te llamo  
  
-Mmmm...  
  
-Hasta luego comandate!  
  
Hiwatari miro con rabia a Dark y cerro al puerta:  
  
No creo que le guste obedecer ordenes...  
  
-Bueno...(Mira a Isamu)-Je...parece que has querido que nos quedemos solos  
  
-Si..claro-Contesto ella mientras jugaba con un anillo negro en los dedos  
  
Dark...tu siempre igual  
  
-Es...la Rosa de invierno, me equivoco?  
  
Isamu la tiro al aire con gran altura, casi rozando el techo:  
  
-Cogela  
  
Dark salto, y cuando iva a cogerla, otra mano lo atrapo rapidamente:  
  
-Que!?  
  
Dark! Mira!  
  
El ladron se giro,Isamu tenia el anillo:  
  
-Vaya...eres la primera mujer de los Hikari que conozco que se dedica a atraparme...  
  
-Y eso te alegra?  
  
-En cierto modo...  
  
-No deberias de valorarme tan poco...quien sabe, a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa...  
  
-Ji...me gusta que me impresionen  
  
DARK!! No te dejes llevar!  
  
-Pst, calla Daisuke...  
  
Dark se acercaba la chica que seguia tirando el anillo en el aire, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, le arrebato el anillo mientras subia, pero tan pronto como cerro sus dedos,un frio metal blanco le amenazo el cuello:  
  
-Glub.........  
  
Esta va en serio......  
  
-Vas de muy creido, pero en fin... para algo he venido aqui, recuerdas estos katares?  
  
-Uhm?  
  
Katares??  
  
-Esos katares...son el conjunto Nemesis, lo robe a tu familia hace tiempo....je, parece que los has recuperado, tampoco es que hayan estado muy protegidos...  
  
Daisuke se fijo en las armas que tenia la chica, era unos katarese mano, uno era blanco con una venda negra en la empuñadura, traia grabado la palabra Hikari, el otro katar era negro y con la venda blanca, tambien tenia un escrito en la cuchilla:  
  
Los habias robado...y ella los recupero...Dark,esta no es como Hiwatari  
  
-Ugh! Ya lo se Daisuke! Estoy pensando!!Ya se!  
  
El que? Que piensas hacer??  
  
-Transformarnos  
  
QUE!!?? Estaremos aun peor!!  
  
-Seguro que si ve a un niño pequeño, nos suelta  
  
Que no soy pequeño!! De acuerdo...vamos a probar....  
  
-Eh?, pero que!?  
  
Dark y Daisuke estaban cambiandose, Isamu se aparto levemente:  
  
Ahora! Corre Daisuke!!  
  
-Ugh! Ah!  
  
-Ah! Se me escapa!  
  
El chico Niwa salto por la ventana y agilmente cayo al suelo, miro a la ventana donde Isamu le miraba, parecia dispuesta a saltar:  
  
Vamos! Marchate tonto!  
  
-S..Si!  
  
-Idiota...  
  
La rubia salto y salio corriendo a perseguir a Daisuke,en eso Hiwatari se le cruza)  
  
-Pero que!?  
  
-Dejale, ya se te escapo  
  
-Aun no!  
  
Isamu iva a correr, pero Hiwatari la agarro con fuerza del brazo donde habia enganchado los katares al saltar:  
  
-Te he dicho que le dejes  
  
-Shatosi, me has decepcionado-Mira a la calle por donde se fue Niwa-Dejarte vencer por un Niwa, pero no solo eso, encima quieres que yo caiga contigo, Krad deberia estar asqueado de ti, si apareciera en mi, mucho antes habriamos atrapado a Dark  
  
-Si, pero aparece en mi, asi que tendras que aguantarte.  
  
La Hikari y el Hiwatari se miraron con un mirada profunda....  
  
--Amo,no debemos dejarle que le capture, tenemos que hacerlo nosotros.  
  
-Si...  
  
====En una calle de Azumano...====  
  
-Af, af...que cansa...cio-Se arrodilla-Va..ya...carrerita  
  
Te has fijado?  
  
-En que?  
  
En Hiwatari, ha detenido a la chica  
  
-Mmmm, se lo agradecere mañana en el colegio...  
  
Daisuke...mañana es domingo  
  
-Ah! Es verdad...pues el lunes...la chica esa, Isamu, es muy agil  
  
Si ,perono tanto como yo!!  
  
-Ugh...Dark...  
  
-DAISUKE!!  
  
-Mama! no hace falta que grites  
  
-Daisuke!!-Le abraza-Tardabas muchiiiisiiiimo, temiamos que te habian atrapado  
  
-No,pero casi...  
  
-Como?  
  
-Casi nos atrapan, falto muy poco, si no llega a ser por Shatosi...  
  
-Pero si los policias son muy tontos-Rio Emiko  
  
-Pero no es un policia, es de la familia Hikari  
  
Los tres adultos miraron con asombro a Daisuke, que estaba algo nervioso:  
  
-Yo..bueno,voy a preparate la cena...  
  
Emiko se fue aun con el shock mientras Kosuke y Daiki seguian en el porche:  
  
-Como dices?  
  
-Es una chica, llamada Isamu, de la familia Hikari, dice que es prima de...  
  
-Un momento! Creo que... la tengo fichada  
  
Kosuke salio corriendo y volvio con un fichero que ponia en grandes letras FAMILA HIKARI:DATOS  
  
-Que es esto?  
  
-Aqui tengo todos los miembros de la familia Hikari...aver...donde esta el arbol genealogico...aqui!  
  
Le pasaron a Daisuke una hoja donde salia un arbol genealogico, Shatosi estaba redondeado:  
  
-Por que esta redondeado?  
  
-Porque tiene el adn de Krad-Respondio el abuelo  
  
Daisuke siguio mirando otra ramay llego hasta Ren Hikari y Mino Hikari que terminaba en dos lineas: Isamu Hikari y Koda Hikari, que estaba tachada:  
  
-Si...es miembro de la familia...  
  
-Los tachados es que han muerto.  
  
-Isamu tenia un arma,unos katares que dice que se llaman Nemesis, los robaste tu,abuelo?  
  
-Si, Dark deve de acordarse...,los robamos de su casa, pero no encontre a ninguna chica,por?  
  
-Porque los tenia ella  
  
-Que!? Vaya...ademas de enseñada para atrapar, tambien es una ladrona  
  
-Ella dice que solo los recupero  
  
-Bueno vamos a cenar-Dijo Kosuke cerrando el fichero-Tendre que hacer una ficha profunda sobre ella, mañana investigare  
  
-Vale  
  
Los 3 hombres Niwa entraron en la casa con ganas de comer y una preocupacion por la nueva Hikari.  
  
=======================================================  
  
Tsureku:Ya esta!  
  
Makato:Yo no he participado mucho, porque no quiero molestar a los lectores con mis aclaraciones  
  
Tsureku:Yo si!!! Que bueno esta Dark   
  
Makato:Bueno, solo decirle que dejen sus opiniones, este es nuestro primer fan fic publicado n.n, asi que por favor no se pasen, procuraremos poner un capitulo semanal. Tenemos varios proyectos.  
  
Tsureku: Este es el porcentaje de nuestro trabajo!! o: Tsureku: 30/100 Makato: 70/100  
  
Makato:El burro delante para que nos espante ¬¬U Bueno,solo decir que adios  
  
Tsureku:Chao!!  
  
========================  
  
Dnangel no me pertenece, es de Yukiru Sugisaki, solo me pertenece Isamu Hikari. n.n  
  
Este capitulo fue terminado el 15 de Mayo de 2004 


	2. Cap 2 Aviso de Cita

Capitulo 2: Aviso de Cita  
  
Tsureku: Ahhhh One moment!  
  
Makato: Volvimos ,por fin ...u.ú  
  
Tsureku: Lamentamos no haber actualizado...n.nU Thx por los reviews (Se escribe asi o.o? siempre me confundo)  
  
Makato: Shalyn, xD es un emoticon de risa exagerada o.o espero que lo entiendas, es que usamos muchos emoticonos  
  
Tsureku: Grax a Uki y Yuriko por sus comentarios n.n  
  
Makato: Kokoro significa corazon en japo  
  
Tsureku: Nos parecio muy apropiado para el lugar de la cita  
  
Makato: Tambien cambiamos el tipo de narracion, ahora sera todo bajo el punto de Niwa  
  
Tsureku: Como en el manga n.n  
  
Makato: Ahora el sig cap! Esperamos que a los fans de RikuxNiwa les guste Tsureku: Dew!  
  
(Ahora si...) Capitulo 2: Aviso de Cita  
  
Aclaracion: [-] Es hablado [-=] Daisuke hablando, mientras Dark esta transformado o al reves  
  
[=] Pensado [--] Krad hablandole a Shatosi  
  
==============================================  
  
-Bip Bip Bip Bi...  
  
-Ugh...Wiz..aparta...  
  
Wiz se habia vuelto a acomodar sobre mi cara para odio que haga eso, le aparte lentamente y escupi algunos pelos albinos. El uniforme estaba donde siempre...en el pie de la cama, me vesti y baje a desayunar, donde encontre a mi padre tomando un cafe, leyendo el fichero que nos habia enseñado ayer  
  
-Buenos dias...  
  
-Buenos dias Dai-Chan, que quieres de desayunar?  
  
-Creo...que una tostada y leche...papa, que lees?  
  
-Eh? Ah! Bueno...esto es algo de informacion sobre Isamu...al parecer no se habla mucho con Satoshi, podrias...  
  
-Es que...Hiwatari no creo que quiera hablar sobre eso  
  
-Bueno...si tu crees eso (Se vuelve a concentrar en el fichero)  
  
-Dai, hoy no enviare ningun aviso, hoy podras descansar  
  
-Que bien...-Conteste con pocas ganas  
  
Termine de desayunar y marche hacia el colegio.Isamu Hikari...parecia mucho mas seria que Hiwatari y...  
  
-Niwa!!!  
  
-Uh?  
  
Harada se me acerco corriendo, iva sonriente como siempre:  
  
-Hola Riku  
  
-Hola...sabes que dia es hoy no?  
  
-Ehm...hay algun examen?  
  
-Nooo, bueno si, de dibujo, pero no me refiero a eso...hoy hace un mes que empezamos a ser pareja, no es genial?  
  
-Ah si!! Je...  
  
-Toma... es mi regalo de aniversario  
  
Riku me tendio una cajita envuelta, con delicadeza la desenvolvi, estaba nervioso, se me habia olvidado! Encontre un reloj rojo y dorado dentro con una notita que ponia felicidades:  
  
-Va...vaya muchas gracias Riku...(Se lo pone) Es muy bonito...  
  
-Que bien que te guste,Risa me ayudo a escogerlo  
  
-=Su regalo!  
  
-Eh? Que dices Dark?...Ayudame por favor  
  
-=Dile ...Dile que reservaste una cena , ese sera su regalo...asi no descubrira que te olvidaste de lo del aniversario!  
  
-Buena idea...  
  
-Pasa algo Niwa? Es que no tienes mi regalo?  
  
-Eh? Nooo que va... lo que pasa es que pense que podriamos cenar en el restaurante...en el restaurante Kokoro, ese es mi...regalo  
  
-KYAAA!! Que detalle Niwa!!! Siempre me sorprendes  
  
-Je...que bien que te guste...sobre las...nueve?  
  
-Vale! Bueno voy a decirselo a Risa...(Se marcha)  
  
-Gracias Dark...te debo una  
  
-=Tranquilo, bueno, necesitaras un traje para esta noche no?  
  
-Uh...si  
  
-=Te dejare uno!  
  
-Eh?? Ni hablar! Mama dice que asi me parezco a ti  
  
-=Por eso, asi se seduciras a Riku  
  
-Dark...eres un pervertido  
  
La clase estaba medio vacia, Saehara y Sekimoto no habian llegado todavia, pero Hiwatari si...me gire al ver que alguien me habia dado un toque en el hombro:  
  
-Hi..Hiwataari... paasa algo??  
  
-Que sepas que lo que haga Isamu no tiene nada que ver conmigo, para mi ella no existe, vale?  
  
-Vale...gracias por la aclaracion...  
  
-RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG (Sonido de timbre)  
  
==============Despues de las clases...==============  
  
-Me siento mal por haberme olvidado del aniversario de Riku y mio...  
  
-=Mientras ella no se entere no importa Daisuke  
  
-Pero menti a Riku...  
  
-=Pufff... vaya como eres...  
  
En poco tiempo,llegue a casa, por suerte las trampas y pruebas para entrar en casa habian terminado desde mi cumpleaños...en ese momento lo agradeci. Subi a mi habitacion directamente ante los reclamos de mama para que le contara que tal el dia. Wiz estaba mordisqueando una fresa, el suelo estaba manchado por el juego, al igual que su blanco, ahora rosa, hozico:  
  
-Wiz...que sencilla es tu vida...yo parece que me complico todo con Riku...  
  
-=Deja de lamentarte Daisuke! Piensa que cenaras con ella a solas! Incluso yo no te molestare si quieres...  
  
-Gracias,Dark...Tengo que acordarme de hacer la reserva  
  
-Daisukeeee!! No quieres comerr!!??  
  
-Ahora bajo!  
  
==============Por la noche...==============  
  
Sonrei avergonzado...mama me obligaba a llevar un traje de Dark, no era un milagro de la costura, pues Emiko no era la ama de la maquina de coser. Lo que mas detestaba de aquel traje era...la corbata  
  
-Mama sabe que las odio!  
  
-=Pero no puedes ir de traje sin corbata  
  
-Si si eso le importara a Riku...  
  
A lo lejos puede alcanzar a ver a Riku,corria atropelladamente, vestia un precioso vestido oscuro de tirantes, zapatos y una diadema para el pelo:  
  
-Siento...llegar tarde-Susurro con ahogadas palabras cuando llego hasta el  
  
-No,no importa, al menos has venido, con eso me basta  
  
-Kyaaa... (Se sonroja) Siempre dices cada cosa...-Se detiene a mirar a ? que raro en ti Niwa  
  
-Ehhh?? Buu bueno mi madre insistio...  
  
-Mejor pasemos, vamos a coger frio  
  
-Si,claro  
  
En poco tiempo un camarero nos llevo hasta una mesa ,la cena paso sin ningun incidente, no era de lujo la comida, pero era mejor que la que prepara Emiko (Siempre se distrae y se le quema todo...) Tras pagar la cuenta, eran 11 y pocos minutos mas, asi que fuimos dando un paseo hasta la casa de Riku:  
  
-Muchas gracias por la cena Niwa, me sorprendio mucho...pareces tan distraido  
  
-Lo siento Riku...  
  
-Uhm? El que sientes Niwa?  
  
-Que se me olv-...  
  
-=Estupido!!! No lo estropees!! Solo lo complicas mas!  
  
-Es lo que debo hacer Dark...  
  
-Eh?? Niwa que pasa?  
  
-Es que...  
  
Al mirar a los ojos de Riku me di cuenta de la desilusion que se llevaria .Por que complicar las cosas?. Podria aguantar esto sobre mi cosciencia, pero ella posiblemente se quedaria tan triste...siempre la cago con Riku...  
  
-=Daisuke...  
  
-Niwa?  
  
-=Dejalo estar...  
  
-Niwa? Que pasa? Te encuentras mal?  
  
-No es nada Riku, perdoname...  
  
-Me ivas a decir algo  
  
-Si...que, se me habia olvidado darte esto.  
  
Con delicadeza y suavidad, un beso de despedida en la mejilla para Riku...y transformacion para mi... Deje a Riku y eche a correr antes de mi pelo se tiñera y Dark saliera.Riku se quedo con cara de incertidumbre  
  
-Muy bien Daisuke! Pronto seras un hombre hecho y derecho!  
  
-=Quieres callarte!? mira que transformarnos aqui en medio de la calle...  
  
-Te ha gustado eh??  
  
-=Calla!!!  
  
Una sombra se situo detras nuestro, Dark se giro con brusquedad.Otra vez...Isamu Hikari...Iva con ropa del mismo estilo que el otro dia, pero sin los katares,sonreia relajadamente:  
  
-Hola Dark ,y Daisuke claro...  
  
-No es peligroso que estes por la noche tu sola por la calle?  
  
-=Dark!  
  
-Me vas a decir tu lo que es peligroso y lo que no?-Se rie- Vine para ver si un dia de estos piensas volver a robar algo  
  
-Pues claro, Dark todavia no se jubila  
  
-Ha llegado un nueva obra de los Hikari, La lagrima del Orador.  
  
-Tranquila, tu ladron volvera a actuar  
  
Isamu sonrio y se marcho por un callejon, era mi momento de regañar a Dark:  
  
-=TU ladron??? Me pones en ridiculo!!!  
  
-Pse, nunca entenderas nada Daisuke, asi te va  
  
-=Asi!? Como me va!!??  
  
Y seguimos discutiendo hasta llegar a casa, me dormir algo cansado,pero en el fondo contento por lo que habia hecho hoy con Riku, aunque sabiendo que mañana estaria algo avergonzado...  
  
Capitulo 2 -Aviso de Cita  
  
FIN  
  
==========================================  
  
Tsureku: Yaaaa esta!  
  
Makato: Que les parece?  
  
Tsureku: Ahora procuraremos actualizar mas a menudo uu Sorry por la tardanza  
  
Makato: Quedo algo corto pero Calidad mejor que Cantidad! xDD  
  
Tsureku: No sirves de humorista ¬¬  
  
Makato: Calla ¬¬ (La golpea)  
  
Tsureku: Ouch!  
  
Makato: Este cap esta dedicado a Irumita que esta por hay  
  
Tsureku: Ai shiteru manita ToT  
  
Makato: Nada mas, solo decir que dejen Rws y que el proximo capitulo se llamara...  
  
Tsureku: Aviso de una obra de arte! n.n  
  
Makato: Bye!  
  
Cap terminado: 28 de Julio  
  
Prox Cap: Aviso De Una Obra De Arte 


End file.
